vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Erehwon
The Continent of Erehwon, also known as The Realm of Erehwon, The Other Realm, Elphame, is a fictional realm made reality, and was accidentally created by Elpha Vaher in 2009. The continent consists of a landmass similar to that of a fantastical medieval Europe surrounded by oceans; due to the nature of the spell that created it, it is ever adapting and expanding to accommodate whichever fantasy the creator may have. Creation Elpha Vaher longed for a place where she could be the centre of attention for once, and having recently acquired enough innate potentia to perform any spell, she accidentally created an alternate reality as a means of quite literal wish-fulfillment escapism. She was not aware of the creation of Erehwon for the first few weeks of its existence, until she experienced repeated dreams of this magical new land. It was because of these dreams Elpha decided to try and contact anyone there, should such a realm exist. Accessibility Astonished to receive a reply on the ouija board, Elpha set about creating a portal to this new dimension in the doorframe of her mother's airing cupboard. This portal became the main transportation point to and from Erewhon, though others exist in the guise of other objects. A portal to Erewhon cannot be opened out of thin air and must be contained within a frame of some sort, such as a door frame, picture frame etc. The same item will be duplicated in the land of Vaheria (as this is the 'focal point' or 'heart' of Erewhon) which makes for an easy escape route since more modern items noticeably tend not to fit in with the general aesthetic of the realm. These items are not fixed in place in Vaheria and can be moved about once created, i.e. the stonegate which was moved to Orfanistan during the Sokharian War. Portals in Mundus are unaffected by their Erewhonian counterpart being relocated. List of Territories * Vaheria * Transylvaheria * Sighreland * Nottland * Fales * Orfanistan * Yenom * Lieberia * Cleopolyss The Duality of History The continent of Erehwon has a dual history as a result of it's being both real and imaginary. Reality The "real" history is that the realm was the accidental result of a spell performed by the teenage Elpha Vaher in 2009 as a means to escape from real life. It has existed as a reality since then independently, and has conducted itselph as a relatively standard plane of existence, where time flows in a linear progression and changes take place as the natural order of events follows through. As such, the changes and events that have happened since 2009 are considered "real" history. Fictionality The "imagined" history (also known as fictionality) of Erewhon is far more colourful and varied in its breadth, depth and scope. It is a unique realm in that the entirety of its collective past is a fabrication. That is not to say however that the history of the continent is no less real when you are in that realm; to all inhabitants their world is, and always has been very real, and it is accepted all events that transpired prior to 2009 genuinely happened. All persons born of this realm collectively share false memories and interwoven past experiences, customs, traditions, mythologies and histories. The creation of this world was referred to by the top Arcane Academics as: "truly a near-incomprehensibly complicated masterpiece of metaphysical engineering, the likes of which have not been seen since antiquity." Alterations to the Timeline It has been noted that the realm has some degree of sentience and the Anima Mundi will adapt its own history and chronology to create new histories for itselph, depending on what will suit the adventures and storylines taking place upon it best. Erewhon tends to do this rarely and as a last resort when another way to resolve conflicting canons cannot be found. Due to this rugged determination to "fix" the canon of these formulated histories and places (that were never mean to be concretely in relation to one another), there can sometimes be multiple versions of the same person, with each living completely different lives. For example, the relationship between Vaheria and Transylvaheria's rulers - each is aware of the other but neither can see they are the same physical person. When Elpha Vaher visits Vaheria she chooses to be acknowledged as it's ruler in the guise of Queen Elizabelph, however as this character is a construct with her own history and past, Elpha Vaher technically ceases to be. As Queen of Elphame, Elpha can change her appearance and personality to whatsoever she desires when in this realm, even creating clones of herselph that have their own lives, and may not even known they are based on aspects of her personality. After a retcon has taken place only those visitors from our realm of Mundus are known to remember the previous events, as inhabitants of the realm are part of the spell and so subject to its alterations. When questioned as to changes in their histories (even if the person being questioned was not on Erewhon at the time) the inhabitants will not be aware of any changes having taken place and will deny the plausibility of this happening. It is assumed visitors from other dimensions separate to our own would remember the "original" chain of events (however they experienced them) as alterations to Erewhon's history would not affect their own reality's timelines. Being essentially a figment of imagination made real, it is unknown how stable the realm of Erewhon is. Side-Effects It is noted the longer that she stays in this realm, the less of a grasp on reality Elpha tends to have, with her various personalities and personas blending into one. This is usually remedied by some time in the real world. Death is not a straight-forward event on Erehwon; with d'''eath being localised to certain areas, while ''D'''eath ''is the more traditional variety. For example, someone from Mundus can die in Erehwon and they will become a ghost - upon their body being returned to Mundus they will become alive again. If an inhabitant of Erehwon is killed in Mundus they Die completely, and cannot be brought back. Similarly some normally fatal injuries and accidents will not kill in Erehwon. Beheading is a frequently used punishment for lawbreaking in Vaheria, with the victim's head being placed upon a spike. It is up to the victim whether they die or not. Upon leaving Vaheria their heads are returned to them.Category:Places Category:Dimensions